Tohru Daae
by Kage Hikari
Summary: FINISHED! The Fruits Basket gang have a school play coming up, The Phantom of the Opera. Will love blossom through the magic of music? Tohru&Yuki, Kyo
1. Overture

Hello, hello! This is Kage Hikari! This is my special ultra-cool ficcie! Ok, this is about the cast of Fruits Basket and the new school play! Pairings: TohruxYuki, HanijimaxKyo... I think that's it! This is my first Fruits Basket fic, so go easy on me, and I'm not an expert at the series, but I'll do my best! By the way, _The Phantom of the Opera_ is the best musical ever, and I liked it _before_ the movie, so I hate all those people jumping on _my_ bandwagon. Anyway, here it is!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera. But I will one day! I will rule the world! Mwahahahahahaha!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Overture**

Tohru Honda was in the middle of class, watching the way Yuki Sohma's silvery-gray hair glitters when he tilts it a little so the sun hits it just right. The bell had just rung, and her classmates had started to gather their books to leave, but Tohru hadn't moved for being mesmerized.

"Tohru-chan? You all right?" Uo asked.

"You've been dreaming a lot lately. Are you sick?" Hanijima questioned.

"Wah? Ah, no, I'm fine. Just-just tired." Tohru answered, smiling.

The three friends walked out of the classroom and into the courtyard. There was a lot of commotion around the bulletin board, with people signing up for something. Tohru noticed Sohma-kun signing his name. Then Momiji came bouncing toward them from the crowd.

"Hey, Tohru-chan! Are you guys gonna sign up for the musical?" He said, resisting the temptation to jump into Tohru's arms.

"Which musical is it?" Tohru asked.

"The Phantom of the Opera. Cool, huh?"

"That musical is interesting. Maybe I'll sign up..." Hanijima noted.

"Not me. I might do tech crew, though." Uo said.

"What about you, Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked.

"Well, I'm not much of a singer..."

Tohru noticed Yuki had finished signing his name and Kyo also was signing. Then Tohru got an idea. Sohma-kun was very handsome, and maybe the musical could perhaps get him to notice her.

"...I might audition," Tohru decided.

The auditions were in a day, and Tohru still hadn't signed up. She was now at home--the home she shared with Yuki and Kyo Sohma. She was washing the dishes; they had just finished dinner. Then Yuki walked in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Wha-? Oh, nothing," Tohru said, embarrassed. She had been daydreaming again.

"So... are you signing up for the play?"

"I don't know. I think its too late to sign up, and I don't know a song to sing for the auditions."

"Well, you can always walk right in to the auditions. I'll let you sing, even if you're late." Shigure had entered the kitchen. "I think everyone should audition, even if they don't think they can win."

Tohru looked at him quizzically.

"I'm directing. And if you don't really have a song, take this. It's the song Christine will be singing in the play. Try out, Ok?" He handed a song score to Tohru. "And Kagura-san will be staying for a few months, Yuki-kun. Will you set up the sofa for her use?"

"Kagura-san? She's staying?" Tohru asked, glad of the change of subject.

"Yes, she will. She will be taking online college courses, just to be near Kyo-kun." Shigure said.

"Oh, great. This will be a nightmare." Yuki said angrily.

It certainly was a nightmare. Kagura came storming into the house, beating Kyo senseless and then crying and accusing Yuki of hurting him. Then she questioned Tohru to make sure she had done nothing to "her precious Kyo-san." Then she rounded off the evening with yelling at Shigure for not telling her about the musical. All in all, it was not pleasant, and Tohru still had not decided to join in the play.

"Come on, please join!" Yuki begged. Kagura had finally fallen asleep and they were on their way to their rooms. "I don't want to be in rehearsal with only Kyo-san for company."

"But I can't sing, and I don't know much about acting."

"So I'll help you. I like acting, and I think you will be ok," he said. "Please?"

"You know, my mom liked acting. She said the best way to tell what a person is like is to see them act."

"She was right. So, what do you say?" Yuki pressed.

"I'll think about it," she said wearily. "Good night, Sohma-kun. Good luck tomorrow." She closed her door.

"Good night... Tohru." Yuki said to the door.

* * *

So, was it good? Review me and let me know! I promise it'll be longer. Next chappie is the auditions! 


	2. Think of Me

Wow… so many reviews! I honestly had no idea people took this fiction so seriously. Thanks! I actually changed a few things in chapter 1. I got rid of those evil 1/4s for starters… I wish I knew how they got there… ? (twilight zone music)… anyways, I'm sorry about all those mistakes last time. Tohru's personality wasn't correct, and I'm sorry, but I had to create a drive to enter the play (I will fix that in this chapter). Also, as I have told you before, I'm not an expert at Fruits Basket, so I had no idea Kagura was in college. I changed that, so now she is attending college courses online at home and will be going to be in the play even though she isn't in the school… I hope that works out. Here are the answers to those reviews!

**Princess Sami of Alania: **Thanks for the cookies. And the review!

**Amarina: **I like them both, too. I love Phantom, and Fruits Basket is cool. Thanks for the review!

**X-Bride: **Cool name. Actually, Kyo will be acting as Phantom. Thanks for your great review!

**Fesarasum: **On your story alert? Wow… did I make you wait too long for this chapter? I hope not… Thanks for your review!

**ChakaTehMoogle: **Cool… super long review! Thanks so much for the tips. E-mail me sometime.

**Doughnuts of Miroku: **Just 'interesting?' why not 'good' or 'bad'. Thanks for the review!

**Dolphin77: **I have no idea what the ¼ is, but I fixed it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Moon Alchemist: **I know, I know. Tohru wouldn't be all over him, but I needed a drive to enter the play. It gets fixed in this chapter, because Tohru realizes something. Read to find out!

**Kane-chan: **Thanks. No idea what the ¼s were, but I fixed them. As for Kagura… I had no idea she was in college. I wanted a situation that would put her in the play. I fixed that in chapter 1, so you can check and see the change I made.

**Singingstargt: **Thanks so much! I'm glad I'm also appealing to the Kyo/Tohru fans. It lets me know I'm doing ok.

**Usagi-chan: **No idea how the ¼ things got there, but I fixed that. You should start writing fan fiction.

**Crazylovestory89: **All of those questions are answered in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Just a couple more notes. I will try to have all of the Phantom of the Opera songs in; all the major songs, at least. Also, I'm leaning towards a Hanijima/Kyo pairing. Even though that's pretty much impossible, I think its cute.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Think of Me**

Tohru Honda woke the next morning feeling groggy. She had been up all night debating to herself whether or not she wanted to be in the musical.

_I can't sing!_

But Sohma-kun is trying out!

_I can't act!_

Sohma-kun can teach me!

_My grades will suffer!_

So? SOHMA-KUN!

Finally she had fallen into a restless sleep, only to wake hours later not feeling rested at all and still without any ideas of what to do.

She made breakfast for everyone with only half her mind on the job. In the end her usually excellent food turned out terrible, and no one finished. She departed for school still wondering what to do. She met Uo-chan and Hanijima-chan outside their classroom.

"Hello, Tohru-chan. You ok?" Hanijima asked.

It was the second time Hana had asked that in two days. "Yeah, I'm ok," Tohru said cheerfully. "How about you? Big day, huh, with the auditions today."

"I'll be fine. I'm not trying for a major role, I just want to participate," said Hanijima.

"I'm gonna be backstage. Showbiz ain't my thing." Uo said.

"Have you decided to audition?" Hanijima asked Tohru.

"Ummm…"

"I guess that's a 'no'" Uo chuckled.

Someone behind Tohru said, "Please audition. It'll be fun. Please?"

Tohru turned around and found herself face-to-face with Kyo Sohma. Hanijima gazed at him, a strange look in her eye. Tohru smiled.

"Hi, Kyo-kun! Are you auditioning?"

"Yes. And you should too. I don't want to be in rehearsals with that stupid rat!" Kyo said angrily.

Uo and Hanijima looked puzzled, as though wondering who Kyo was talking about. Tohru giggled, because that was exactly what Yuki had said about Kyo. "He's not that bad," Tohru said. "And Hana-chan will be there too, you won't be alone."

Kyo just walked off, looking sulky. Tohru wondered why he was so angry. She guessed it was probably nerves.

The school day passed pretty uneventfully. There was a lot of excitement about the upcoming play; it seemed like the whole school was auditioning. Tohru just felt even more nervous and took to staring at her feet the whole day to avoid talking about the musical. Eventually the final bell rang and Tohru began walking home. On her way she passed a tree that was preparing for winter. One of the leaves fell off and onto her forehead.

This reminded her of one of the first talks she had with Yuki Sohma. He had taken the leaf off her head and said, "_You shouldn't overexert yourself." _Tohru's mother had said the same thing. _"Do things at your own pace. Eventually, you'll catch up." _

Suddenly it hit her. Her mother would want her to at least try to audition. So far, Tohru had been wanting to audition just for Yuki. But she finally realized she needed to try out. Not for Yuki, but for herself.

Tohru spun around and sprinted back to school. As she did so, she pulled out her musical score. Thankfully she had read through it. She ran into the building and down the hall, finally stopping at the door marked THEATERE. She ran in and jogged down the aisle, yelling, "I'M AUDITIONING TOO!"

Everyone in the room stared at her.

"That's great, Honda-san, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn," Shigure said from the stage. "We've only just started."

Tohru looked around. She had felt like she was late, but apparently she had made a fool of herself in front of half the school, who were laughing at her. She sat down, blushing deep crimson and watched the auditions.

Some of the people were terrible, others were ok. Hanijima was surprisingly good, and so was Kagura. Yuki sang beautifully, but the most surprising person was Kyo, who seemed to have a wonderful singing gift. Finally it was Tohru's turn.

"Go ahead," Shigure encouraged.

Tohru gulped down her nervousness. The music started and she began to sing.

_"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye."_

The voice that left Tohru's mouth was not her own. There was no way she could sing this good…. Smiling to herself, Tohru continued.

_"Remember me, once in a while, please promise me you'll try. When you'll find, that once again you'll long to take your heart back and be free, If you'll ever find a moment, spare all thought for me."_

Everyone in the auditorium was staring at her, transfixed. When did Tohru get so much talent?

_"We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea. But if you can still remember, stop and think of me._

_"Think of all the things we've shared and seen. Don't think about the way things might have been. Think of me, think of me waiting silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_"Recall those days, look back on all those times. Think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I won't think of you."_

Yuki smiled at her. He knew Tohru would be excellent. She grinned back and continued singing.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade. They have their seasons, so do we. But please promise me that sometimes you will think of me!"_

There was silence in the auditorium for a full minute after the song. Then applause rang through the theatre and Tohru stepped down off the stage, smiling.

Two days later Tohru awoke early to get to school. The cast list was to go up that day and she hurried to find out if she made the cut.

**The Phantom of the Opera**

**Cast List**

Christine- Tohru Honda

Raul- Yuki Sohma

Phantom- Kyo Sohma

Meg- Hanijima

Carlotta- Kagura Sohma

Andre- Momiji Sohma

The list continued after that, but Tohru didn't pay any attention to the rest of the cast. She skipped off to her next class, humming her new song happily.

* * *

There we go! The casting was hard. If anyone hates me for the castings, they don't have to read! But I am happy that Kagura is playing Carlotta. It seems to fit. Read and Review! 


	3. Angel of Music

Well, I'm back. This story is so hard to write. Trying to write a girl's feelings when I'm a guy is no easy task. But I'm glad you all appreciate it; it makes everything worthwhile.

And here are the review answers!

**I-love-vash: **Yeah, they do, and they hug too! CHAOS ENSUES!

**ChakaTehMoogle: **hehehe... me loves moogles! Thanx for your compliments and help!

**Magicalflame: **Ok, I updated! I'm glad you like the story.

**Heartillyangel: **Yeah, the movie is beautiful. I'm trying to measure up!

**Applehappy: **Mmm... apples! Oh, yeah, I guess it is cute... WOW! My story is cute? Cool!

**Kane-chan: **I'm trying my best! Glad you like it.

**X-bride: **I think the ending was perfect. Christine shouldn't have chosen the Phantom, she chose the right person. (The Phantom is a murderer!) Yes, I love theatre! Our high school did the musical "42nd Street" last year. I was in the chorus, but I had a blast!

Lalala... Oh, right. Just one note: I know the words to the song last time weren't perfect, and I'm sorry. I was writing the words by ear, and I was super tired while I listened to the song. OK! Here we GO!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Angel of Music**

Tohru Honda was never happier. She was in the musical, she was Christine! Her first rehearsal was after school that day. As she entered her classroom, people would say 'hi' or wave or even glare at her. She overheard a conversation between members of the Yuki Fan Club.

"...Of course, The Prince got Raul's part. It fits. Now he's the great Viscount! We shall call him that from now on... not 'The Prince,' but 'The Viscount'..."

"...But why did that evil Honda get Christine? Its not fair!"

"...She knows the director, the sassy little--"

The conversation was cut off when Uo walked over to them and threatened them with hanging. Uo walked back to Tohru and Hanijima looking satisfied.

"They won't bother you anymore."

"What did you say to them?" Tohru asked, worried.

"I just told them that because they have no talent of their own they wouldn't recognize it if it danced naked in front of them." She shrugged.

They found their desks and chatted for a while. Then Hanijima stiffened.

"The Phantom approaches."

The girls looked around and saw Kyo walking toward them. He seemed agitated and spoke to the ground when he reached them.

"Tohru-kun... the rehearsal is tonight."

"Yeah, I know." She said politely.

He turned bright red and said, "Well, afterwards, do you want to go get an ice cream or something?"

Tohru was quite taken aback, but agreed to go with him. When he had left Hanijima looked thoughtful, then spoke.

"Hmmm... I think he likes you..."

"W-what? No way, he just--"

"Actually, I agree with Hana-chan," Uo said. "He definitely likes you. Do you like him?"

"Well--no--I mean, yeah--but I only like him as a brother, you know? Like--like, he's my family, like a guardian..." Tohru stammered.

"Hmmm..." Hanijima continued to look thoughtful.

Despite these surprising opinions, Tohru didn't think Kyo could like her. She was still worried when it was time for rehearsal. She entered the auditorium and found it full with the cast. She took her seat and waited.

Finally Shigure strode in, accompanied by Aayame. They faced the cast. Yuki glared at his brother.

(A/N: Help please! I don't know how to spell Aayame! Please tell me someone!)

The director went through the play and explained the plot to everyone. Then they handed out the lines and musical score to the cast.

"Today we will just be practicing the songs. Your musical director will proceed with that." Shigure said.

Aayame stood up. "Now, I want you to find page 6 in your scores--"

"You mean _you're_ our musical director?" Yuki shouted, outraged.

Aayame blinked. "Yes, dear brother, I am. Page 6, please."

Tohru turned to the page. It was the song called 'Angel of Music.'

"Now, this song is a duet between Christine and Meg. Would they come to the front, please?" Aayame asked.

Tohru and Hanijima walked to Aayame, who was next to the piano. He grinned at Tohru.

"Now, sing! Start with "Where" Meg, and remember to _project!_" Aayame said.

He started to play the piano while Tohru and Hanijima exchanged looks. Then Hanijima sang.

_"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_

Tohru grinned and answered. _"Father once spoke of an angel. I used to dream he'd appear. Now as I sing I can sense him, and I know he's here._

_"Here in this room he calls me softly, somewhere inside, hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he the unseen genius."_

Hanijima sung back to Tohru, reading at the same time. _"Christine, you must have been dreaming. Stories like this can't come true. Christine, you're talking in riddles, and its not like you."_

As she sang, Tohru looked at the watching cast. They were staring at them, mouths open. Tohru noticed Kyo, who grinned, blushing. Tohru grinned back sheepishly, then sang once more.

_"Angel of music, guide and guardian, brought to be your glory..."_

Hanijima sang with her. _"Who is this angel, this Angel of music..."_

Tohru sang, _"Angel of music, hide no longer, secret and strange angel..._

_"He's with me even now..."_

_"Your hands are cold..."_

_"All around me..."_

_"Your face, Christine. It's white!"_

_"It frightens me..."_

_"Don't be frightened."_

The song ended and many of the cast applauded. Aayame joined in enthusiastically as the girls stepped back to their seats. The rest of the rehearsal was spent practicing the other songs. When it was over everyone left the theatre quickly--Aayame was a little eccentric for their taste. Tohru met up with Kyo and they walked to a nearby ice cream parlor. Not much was said, they just spoke of the cast and directors. Then Kyo got very serious.

"Listen, Tohru-kun..." He was blushing so furiously his face was completely red and seemed to be giving off heat. "We've been friends for a long time and, well, I think we should--"

Tohru suddenly realized what was happening and stood up, also blushing. "We should go home! It is really late!" She said shrilly. Kyo seemed disappointed but followed her out of the shop.

* * *

Ok! Wow, that was tough. I'm sorry if there are any wrong words in the song, I'm always told I've got terrible hearing. Read and Review! 


	4. The Phantom of the Opera

YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!

You guys love the ficcie! I'm so happy… I will write until completion! I will finish this story if it's the last thing I do! OK! Here are the answers to those reviews!

**Heartillyangel: **Yay! I'm doing a good job! And its beautiful, too! Whoot!

**Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: **Haru and Kagura…combined? Eww… (shivers)…but yeah, most people said "Ayame", so I'll go with that. Nice penname…

**I-love-vash: **Uh… what did I do to Kyo?

**Usagi-chan: **hehehe… Ayame as Carlotta… Too Funni! But what's done is done. Tanx for reviewing!

**Applehappy: **YAY! Apples loves my ficcie! Review… yesterday!

**Felix: **Wow, my ficcie is addictive, too! Thanks for the help and compliments, Felix Felicis!

**Moon Alchemist: **I love the cast, too. Thanks for the spelling tip!

**Yoshiru: **Actually, I had no idea how to spell it. Thanks for the tip. How do you like the fiction?

**Ryo: **I'm so glad you like the story! Its people like you readers that make this worthwhile!

I will begin spelling the name like "Ayame" since that was the popular vote. Thanks to everyone! I am growing to love this story. What will happen next? Oh, I'm so excited!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

Tohru Honda bolted her breakfast the next morning to leave for school before Kyo woke up. The whole day she avoided him, trying her best not to notice how he tried to catch her eye. She was confused, wondering how she felt about him and hoping he didn't feel anything for her.

The stares and rude comments continued to follow her, but she ignored them. She and Hanijima spoke of nothing but the play. She brought something to Tohru's attention.

"It is an interesting play," said Hanijima. "You seem to be the perfect person to play Christine. Sohma-san also seems a perfect fit, too… don't you live with the Sohmas?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes, I do. They are my family," answered Tohru.

"Then the chemistry onstage will be good. You won't have a problem showing affection to them or anything--"

"WHAT!" Tohru was shocked. "Affection? What do you mean?"

Hanijima was mildly surprised at her outburst. "You know, hugging, kissing…"

Tohru was silent. Not only was she nervous at the possibility of kissing Yuki or Kyo, she had another reason to be worried. The Sohmas had a problem with hugging the opposite sex…

Uo broke into her thoughts. "Look, there's a Sohma now."

Tohru wheeled around, expecting to see Kyo trying to finish their conversation from last night, but instead she saw Yuki walking toward her.

"Oh! Hello, Sohma-kun."

"Hi. Hey, you said you wanted acting lessons, right?" He asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm not the best actor."

"Ok, then. Tomorrow the rehearsals are short because of the weekend, so we should do the first lesson after rehearsals. Ok?"

"Sounds good!" Tohru said, smiling. "Thanks so much, Sohma-kun!"

He nodded and walked off. Tohru watched him go, then realized that she could talk to him…

"Oh, wait, Sohma-kun! I have a question!"

She waited until they were out of earshot of Hanijima and Uo, then said, "the play may be dangerous. I mean, how can we hug onstage?"

Yuki considered that. "Well…I'm not sure. Shigure-kun is the director, though, so maybe he'll think of something… I'm sure it'll be ok."

They departed for their next class, Tohru still feeling worried. The rehearsal later was almost sad. They were acting their lines, many people checking their scripts and making mistakes. Momiji was the only person who seemed to have his lines memorized, and was amusing a lot of people by shouting a lot of his lines about how the Phantom was mocking his position as owner of the Opera House. This helped to raise people's spirits, but Shigure wasn't impressed.

"You are supposed to be a pompous old fool, infuriated at the Opera Ghost, not a comic relief salesman!" Shigure shouted after Momiji disrupted the class by making jokes in between his lines, causing the girls to erupt into giggles that wouldn't stop for another half an hour.

"Oh, but I _am_ a pompous old fool, infuriated at the Opera Ghost! He is a terrible scheming villain! Me is so angry because he cheated with my wife and ate my last sushi! Bad Opera Ghost!" He danced around Kyo while they were attempting to act the "Masquerade" scene.

Shigure told Momiji to stop or he'd lose his part in the play, but as soon as his back was turned, Momiji mimicked Shigure's words and shook his fist at him.

"He really should stop," Tohru said to Yuki. "Shigure-san will take him out of the play!"

"No, he won't. Momiji-kun is the best actor there is, he's just really playful." Yuki answered, giving her a rare smile.

This made Tohru smile back, but she noticed that Kyo wasn't happy. Kyo had been trying all day to impress Tohru with jokes of his own and seemed on the verge of another attempt to ask her out. This made her nervous, and what made her even more nervous was the fact that she may not be able to say 'no' if she was asked. She wasn't in love with Kyo, but she had a sort of crush on him that mixes between brotherly love and… something else.

The acting was so terrible that Shigure had to give up because Momiji was too hyper. He turned hopelessly to Ayame. "Is there a song they can practice? One _without_ Andre singing?"

"How about this one?" Ayame opened his score. "_The Phantom of the Opera_, a very important song."

"Whatever. Just keep them busy." Shigure sat down looking harassed.

Ayame addressed the cast. "Christine and Phantom, front please!"

Tohru opened her score, nervous. Kyo stood beside her, grinning sheepishly. He seemed determined to do well on this song.

The music rolled out of the piano, played by Ayame. Tohru sang.

_"In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…"_

Kyo sang back with great gusto, making every word a beautiful note. _"Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."_

Tohru was amazed at the awesome power that seemed to radiate from Kyo when he sang. She had no idea he was this good. She continued. _"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear…"_

_"Its me they hear." _Kyo sang. They continued as one. _"Your spirit and my voice, in one combined…The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind…"_

Kyo continued alone. _"In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery…"_

Tohru completed the words. _"My hope in you." _They sang together again. _"And in this labyrinth, where night is light… the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

The rest of the song included Tohru going through many vocal, wordless tunes. When the final note was finished, and the applause rang throughout the stage, Ayame dismissed the cast. Tohru departed, thinking of the piles of homework she had to do and the strange way that she had sung, almost in unity with Kyo…

* * *

Well, there it is! Just so y'all know, I've been trying to make the storyline similar to the movie/play's story. Also, I've added some words from the Broadway version of the play as well as the movie. Well, see you next time! Read and Review! 


	5. The Music of the Night

Chapter 5! Now we get to fun excitingness awesome possum super duper songs! YAY! Now lets answer all those reviews!

**Black Rose of Wilmington: **Ooo… now there's an idea… But no, Uo is too good at her job to drop something on Kyo… unless it was on purpose…

**Moon Alchemist: **No! No curses, please! I will heal those curses! Heal! HEAL! (incompetent magic backfires and knocks me out) Oww!

**Usagi-chan624: **The hugging will work out in this chapter. My favorite is Momiji, too! But I also like Tohru… What if they fell in love? (Ideas pop into my brain)

**Heartillyangel: **That was my favorite part, too. Hugging taken care of in this chapter!

**Ghostymangarocker: **I have felt the pains of unrequited love before. Kyo will end up with someone, it just won't be Tohru. (I'm a Tohru/Yuki fan myself.) I wouldn't mind a play done by Ayame or Sigure either. That would be good drama!

**I-love-vash: **He sings a lot of the Phantom's songs. I can imagine it, too!

**X-Bride: **Akito as the Phantom… (shivers) Anyways, I reviewed your Phantom fiction… All I can say is EWW. I wasn't the best in my chorus--singing the tenors parts when I'm supposed to be singing the bass--but I sure had fun! Ayame mixed with Kagura… now that is frightening! Thanks for reviewing! I can't wait to see the FB fiction!

**Crimonnett: **Me is a big fan too! I'm glad you like the casting. I kept cracking up as I wrote that.

**Miho Yamaguchi: **Thanks so much! I think Kyo is perfect for the Phantom. And Tohru has to decide between the two… thanks so much for the review!

**Crazylovestory89: **I'm glad it was "soo god" lol. This chapter is super-long!

I have awesome news! I have officially finished my first fanfiction! It was the first one I ever started--a super-random 'Kingdom Hearts' humor fiction, and now that its over, I can spend more time on this fiction. Or I can start a new one…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Music of the Night**

The next day passed rather simply, with Tohru avoiding Kyo as best as she could. Hanijima and Uo seemed to find this rather amusing, since Tohru has never been nervous about guys before. Well, except for Yuki, but he made every girl nervous.

Tohru could not forget how she had sung with Kyo. It made her nervous, how they had seemed in unity, as one. What made her even more nervous was that she had felt something during the song…. At that moment her feelings for Kyo had been more… more than just brotherly love…

Rehearsal was painful, since Shigure had decided to give another stab at acting. Momiji was more serious than usual, so there was a lot less laughing and a lot more acting. No one seemed able to string two lines together and focus on their character at the same time except Momiji, Yuki, and Kyo.

After Tohru spent countless minutes reading the same line and having them corrected again and again by Shigure, she was finally able to take a rest. When she sat in her seat she heard someone hissing behind her. Turning, she saw the Yuki Fan Club. They were glaring at her.

"Hello, Honda. Quite the actress, I see," the ringleader of the group said.

"I'm doing the best I can…" Tohru said nervously.

"But is your best good enough for Christine? _I_ think you got the part just because you're connected. You have no talent!" She said. The rest of the girls agreed, saying, "Yeah! That's right! _Connections!"_

Before Tohru could say anything, a voice behind her spoke. "Is there a problem?" Uo asked.

The girls looked nervously at Uo. "This is none of your business!"

Uo grinned. "Really? Is it my business that you printed an illegal essay off the internet for History class?"

The girls all looked at their leader, who had turned a nasty shade of violet. They fell silent and Uo steered Tohru away from them.

"Why are you here?" asked Tohru.

"I'm in the tech crew, remember?" Uo smiled at her. They walked across the auditorium to the other side. "Stay away from those girls, ok? I've got work to do, I can't keep rescuing you."

"Yes, Uo-chan. Sorry. By the way, how did you know she printed an illegal essay?" Tohru was smiling at her.

"That girl can't stay quiet about her cheating. See you later." As Uo walked backstage Tohru thought about what the girls said. Had Shigure only chosen her because he knew her? Well, if he did, Tohru decided he wouldn't regret his decision. She would be the best actress in the play.

Tohru sat down with Kagura and Hanijima. Onstage Momiji was acting a scene depicting the owners of the Opera house raging about the Phantom's threats. He was indeed a good actor.

Kagura next to her spoke. "You've got a lot of nerve!"

Tohru looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"You said there was nothing between you and Kyo-kun! I heard that song, I know there was meaning there!" Kagura was beside herself in anger, tears spilling out her eyes onto her face.

"Wait--no, I didn't--" Tohru had no idea what to say.

"YOU STOLE KYO-KUN! HE LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HIM AND I WILL BE FORGOTTEN! HOW DARE YOU--" Kagura was cut off when Hanijima sent electro-poison waves in her direction.

"Tohru did not want that. There is nothing between her and Sohma-kun. BACK OFF." Hanijima looked very dangerous.

Kagura gave a hearty sniff and sped off. Tohru was confused and hurt. Hanijima and Tohru were called onstage to act. Tohru couldn't believe what was happening. Did everyone hate her?

As soon as she thought this, she punished herself. How could she think of all the people who hated her when there were so many people who cared for her? She had the best friends anyone could ask for, Hanijima and Uo, Yuki was friendly toward her, and Kyo perhaps too friendly.

"Ok, everyone! We will act the final scene, starting where the Phantom and Christine hug and kiss, signaling Christine to leave with Raul and the mob to enter. Places!" Shigure said.

Tohru's insides froze. She felt numb. She was going to kiss Kyo! She felt out of place as Kyo walked toward her. He was smiling rather sheepishly, but this time without the usual blush. He was right in front of her now… much too close…

But as soon as he put his arms around her, there was a loud popping noise and smoke all over the stage. Tohru found herself holding a large cat in her arms. Everyone was talking at once.

"What's going on?"

"Is this part of the play?"

"What's with the smoke?"

"YAY! I want to hug Tohru-chan, too!"

Momiji bounded forward as the smoke began to clear and threw his arms over Tohru's head. There was another popping sound and even more smoke and Tohru was holding another animal, this time a rabbit.

"Oh, dear…" said Shigure.

"This is just great," Ayame said.

Yuki looked mortified. Tohru ran backstage, dragging the animals and their clothes. She was freaking.

"Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no…"

She ran behind a curtain and hid the animals there. She heard Shigure shouting, "Its ok! Rehearsal is canceled! Get out of here!"

She came back onstage. The cast was gone, and only Yuki, Shigure and Ayame were remaining. She walking over to them.

"Oh… I should have seen this coming…" Shigure said.

"How will we continue the play? How can they hug onstage?" Ayame asked.

Yuki looked thoughtful. Then he said, "stage hug."

"What?" everyone was staring at him.

"Stage hug," he repeated. He walked over to Tohru and stood behind her, positioning his hands on her hips. She could feel her face burn red.

"Oh…" Shigure stared. Yuki didn't change.

Then there was shouting backstage. "Would ya _please_ give us our clothes back!"

Tohru gasped and looked in her arms. She was still holding Kyo and Momiji's outfits.

After this long and exhausting day they went home. As Yuki had said the day before, they got out early. Just for different reasons.

Tohru spent the rest of the evening practicing acting with Yuki, something that angered Kyo to no end. He went to bed early, grumbling about how stupid the rat was. Tohru seemed to be making no progress, but Yuki said it wasn't a problem.

"You'll get it eventually. I know you have it in you. We'll spend more time on it tomorrow." He sent her off to bed.

Tohru felt strange. She was walking to school, feeling groggy. She heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she saw Kyo. But where was the music coming from?

Kyo was smiling in a strange way, almost smirking. He opened his mouth and sang.

_"Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes, and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write… for I compose the music of the night."_

Kyo stepped toward her and held her from behind. It was not a 'stage hug', it was a real one… but Kyo did not change…

_"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor…grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender…hearing is believing, music is deceiving… hard as lightning, soft as candlelight… dare you trust the music of the night?"_

Tohru was being rocked left to right… she felt his face touch her cheek… what was going on?

_"Close your eyes, for your eyes will only tell the truth, and the truth isn't what you want to see… In the dark it is easy to pretend… That the truth is what it ought to be… Softly, deftly, music shall caress you, hear it, feel it, secretly possess you… Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you cannot find… The darkness of the music of the night…"_

Kyo ran his hands up her waist and back, along her arms and hands… Tohru felt dizzy, wondered what was happening… but then Kyo sung again, driving all thought from her mind…

_"Close your eyes, start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Close your eyes and let music set you free! …Only then can you belong to me…"_

Tohru close her eyes and let the music wash over her. Whatever was happening felt so good…

_"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication… touch me, trust me… savor each sensation…"_

He placed her hand on his cheek, she felt his breath on her neck…

_"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write… The power of the music of the night…"_

As he finished the song, Tohru felt her senses come back… This couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream…

As she thought this she felt herself floating away from Kyo. She woke, finding herself in her bed. She panted, frightened… that was the weirdest dream she had ever had…

* * *

WOW! That was super-long! Wow… I hope you all like it! I am certain I did all the words right. This was the Broadway version of the song, a much better version than the Movie version, that only has, like, two verses in it… Read and review! 


	6. Prima Donna

Hello, hello! This is the next chapter! YAY! Me is so sorry I took so long to update. Me was on vacation. No bashing the stage hug! It is used all the time in 'Phantom!' so no bashing! It is where two people look like they are hugging but they are really not. Ok, I know that the last chapter was confusing, but don't worry, I will stick to the Tohru/Yuki pairing. Last chapter showed a lot of Tohru/Kyo, and I'm sorry, but the actual 'Phantom' story has tons of Christine/Phantom stuff, and I'm trying to make this fiction similar to the original story. Just sit tight and enjoy, or click out and don't read because you don't like my chosen pairings. Actually… don't click out! Please read!

Ok! Now for those many reviews!

**I-love-vash: **They do kind of make a cute couple… but I prefer Tohru/Yuki. Tanx for the review!

**Usagi-chan624: **Don't bash the stage hug! What do you suggest they do? Anyways, it was so cool to see you again! I hope you like the teddy!

**Ghostymangarocker: **Me wants poison waves, too! But me will stick with healing! Heal! HEAL! (magic backfires and hurts me) Oy… anyways, Kyo ends up with Hana-chan! YAY! SO CUTE!

**Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: **This is a Tohru/Yuki ficcie! I know, last chapter was very confusing! YAY CHOPSTICKS! Actually, I hate them… I get splinters on my tongue… O.o… I'm still waiting for that e-mail!

**Yoshiru: **Of course he's getting creepy! He has to become like the Phantom! The Phantom knows Christine doesn't like him, but he still tries and constantly gets even more creepy until we are all creepied out by the end of the story! (Deep breaths) Anyways, this is a Tohru/Yuki, but that doesn't mean Kyo can't get jealous.

**Elie: **I'm glad my chapter was so "god". LOL! Thanx for reviewing!

**Shannon: **Yes, I have decided! It will be Tohru/Yuki, and that's that! YAY! I know this last chapter was confusing, sorry.

**ODST girl058: **It is sad for Kagura… But too bad! Kyo ends up with Hana-chan, not her!

**Miho Yamaguchi: **I kind of made up the whole 'stage hug' idea, but you see Momiji use one on Tohru all the time. You know, when he stands behind her and puts his hands on her waist? Anyways, I think that chappie was too long! My poor fingers!

**Shooting Arrow: **Me loves the Tohru/Yuki pairing! And the Kyo/ Hanijima pairing! Thanks for your support!

**Vixen519: **Bad people who like it cuz it's a movie! I'm glad there are people out there who think its wrong! But the movie really is gorgeous. Thanx!

**Moon Alchemist: **YAY! RaeRae reviewed me! (Do you like your new nickname?) This is actually a Tohru/Yuki fic, sorry you got confused. I like reading 'Emotions!' For being so mean and cynical, you sure are nice to me. YAY!

**Heartillyangel: **Wow, someone actually likes my stage hug idea! I think last chapter was a little long… my fingers still hurt from typing it! Thanks for the review!

**Myshorty: **Cool pen name! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**X-Bride: **I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bash your story, and I do want to be friends! I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings! Please forgive me! (groveling) PLEASE? Anyway, I prefer Tohru/Yuki, but its fun to write a little Tohru/Kyo now and then. E-mail me sometime, if you aren't too angry with me. Your obedient author, Kage

**Phantomness785: **Thanks so much! All members of the zodiac do have a Phantomlike quality, don't they? COOL! Thanks for the review. And call me Kage-kun, it sounds cooler!

YAY! Ok, this chapter may be a little goofy, just bear with me!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Prima Donna**

The next few weeks were a haze to Tohru. The cast had rehearsals with increasing frequency and they lasted longer, working every student to the bone. Tohru couldn't always get her chores done, with school, rehearsals, acting classes with Yuki and homework in the way. But she welcomed the workload; Kyo couldn't ask her out again and she spent a lot of time with Yuki. They were becoming much closer, and Yuki eventually asked her to stop calling him by his surname.

"But why?" Tohru asked curiously.

"No point. We don't need formalities." He avoided her gaze and blushed a little.

"Ok… Yuki-kun!" said Tohru happily.

Uo and Hanijima weren't as stressed as Tohru, so they would often visit and help her with chores. Once while they were over Haru and Kisa stopped by for a quick visit. They played Dai Hin Min (Spelling?) and made fun of Kyo as he ran around the room avoiding Kagura. Momiji imitated him and everyone laughed even harder. When Haru, Kisa, Uo and Hanijima had finally left, Kyo yelled at Momiji until his voice was gone. Kagura then yelled at Kyo for making Momiji cry, and Shigure yelled at them all for yelling so much.

Autumn had arrived. One Saturday they decided to begin the harvesting of Yuki's secret base. Tohru helped him pull up carrots and leeks while Kyo grumbled and went in the house. Then Tohru made a delicious stew with all sorts of fresh vegetables and Kyo wouldn't eat it ("I HATE Leeks!") so Yuki force-fed it to him. The next day was school, which meant rehearsals, so they slept early that night.

(A/N: I'm sorry if any of you are into gardening. I have no idea when the harvesting time is, and I really don't think it matters all that much, but if I made a mistake and it really isn't in autumn, please don't hate me!)

School was easier, since people were getting used to Tohru playing Christine. She found it easier to concentrate on studying when the "Viscount Yuki Fan Club" wasn't hissing at her as often. Rehearsals were getting easier, too. Tohru had taken all her extra acting classes to heart and was doing loads better. But Kagura was still angry at her and didn't join her when they left rehearsals that day.

Kagura stayed behind and glared at Tohru's retreating back. She was hurt, Kyo would hardly speak to her, and her singing was off because of her anger. She then marched right up to Shigure and Ayame, who were discussing future rehearsals.

"Shigure-kun? Ayame-chan? I'm quitting the play," she said as calmly as she could.

They both stared at her. They were both thinking the same thing: Kagura was too important too lose. She sung well when she was on form and could play Carlotta perfectly.

"Um… Why would you want to do that?" Ayame questioned.

"That stupid Honda! I-I c-can't perform with her."

Shigure looked wary, as if expecting an explosion. "Uh… Tohru-chan is very talented… And she hasn't done anything to you, at least not on purpose…"

Kagura shook her head. "Yes, she has! She stole away my Kyo-kun, and now he loves her instead of me and I--"

"Ok, ok! Look. You can't walk out just because of that. Stay!" Shigure pleaded.

Ayame got an idea. "Milady, I believe you have an excellent song in Act III, how about we sing that?"

"Prima Donna? But how will that help?" Kagura questioned.

"If you are truly leaving, we must hear your wonderful voice once more!" Ayame walked to the piano and began playing.

_"Your public needs you."_

Shigure joined in. _"We need you, too."_

Kagura stared at the grown men, both waiting for her cue. Then she reluctantly sang. _"Would you not rather have your precious little Ange-nu?" _(Spelling? What in the world does she say, anyway?)

_"Signora, no. The world wants you."_

Kagura walked to center stage and allowed them to sing to her.

_"Prima Donna, first lady on the stage. Your devotees are on their knees to implore you."_

Shigure walked to one side of her. _"Can you bow out when they're shouting your name?"_

Ayame stood on her other side. _"Think of how they all adore you!"_

Both directors sang again. _"Prima Donna, enchant us once again."_

Shigure presented her with a sparkling necklace. _"Think of your muse."_

_"And of the cues round the theatre."_ Ayame put the necklace on her neck.

They sang together. _"Can you deny us the triumph in store? Sing, Prima Donna, once more!"_

Kagura finally sang. _"Prima Donna, your song shall shine again!"_

They all sang at once and the words are so incredibly hard to listen to and type down that I will simply write the lines I can hear! Yay! Hooray for laziness!

Shigure continued presenting Kagura with gifts… that came out of his immense sleeves in his kimono. Ayame led Kagura around the theatre. They sang different lines like, _"Think of your public!" _and _"We want to hear a voice like unto an angel!"_

Kagura was getting rather carried away with the song and sang complicated, high note that hurt your ears when trying to listen to her! The authors suffering has been completed!

Shigure and Ayame smiled at each other. Ayame sang, _"We get our musical!"_

Shigure agreed. _"She gets her limelight!"_

Kagura spun around with the sparkling jewels. The directors exchanged looks.

_"Leading ladies are a trial!"_

The three sang more, across each other, over each other's words. The author struggles to keep up and continue recording their song, but the words are so muffled…

Shigure and Ayame sang to each other while Kagura continued to make herself heard.

_"Can you believe a diva, happy to relieve a chorus girl who's gone and slept with her patron…we may not get our way with her in our play, but if it's lovely sung and in a foreign tongue, its just the sort of story audiences adore…"_ At least, I think that's what they sang… something along those lines…

Shigure had by now emptied his kimono of all jewelry and he and Ayame continued to sing to Kagura, who was smirking and relishing her attention.

_"Prima Donna, the world is at your feet! A nation waits…"_

They sang and sang and they finally reached the finale. _"Sing, Prima Donna…" _they all took a hearty breath, _"ONCE MORE!" _They sang so loudly the janitor outside turned his head toward the auditorium to wonder who was dying and the author of this fanfiction began to bleed from his ears trying to catch every word as he typed this story on the computer, mumbling, "my reviewers must not hate me! My reviewers must not hate me!"

Meanwhile, Kagura had finally been convinced and strutted out of the theatre room and smirked at the passing Tohru, who had returned to get her book. Ayame looked at Shigure, bemused.

"Where did you get all that jewelry?"

Shigure said nothing.

"Come on! Where?"

"…The vending machines outside Wal-Mart."

* * *

Oh, my poor ears! I'm sorry that wasn't very long, it'll be longer next time. And I'm very sorry if there are any wrong words in the song, but that is an evil song to listen too! You will all have to use your imaginations on this chapter, me couldn't hear the words and I'm too lazy too look online for them. Read and Review! 


	7. All I Ask of You

Yay, Chapter 7! Whoot! Ok peoples, I'm sorry the last chapter was a little weird, but Carlotta's voice can take a lot out of you! (tenderly pats bandaged ears.) I hope this chapter will help those of you who want a Tohru/Yuki chapter!

Now for those reviews!

**Moon Alchemist: **YAY! RaeRae reviewed me! Not mean anymore, huh? GOOD! Anyways, I'm doing a Teen Titans ficcie called "Yin and Yang," I think you'll like it! …Hopefully… ?

**Usagi-chan624: **I suffered all for you! Thanks for the lyrics! This chapter is all Tohru/Yuki. I hope ya like it!

**Heartillyangel: **Not even Carlotta's voice could stop me from reviewing! And yes, this is a musical… sort of… YAY!

**hamgirl: **Ham! Me loves ham! Thanks for reading. I'm so glad you enjoy it!

**X-bride: **At the Zoo was sooooo good! Me loved it! To bad about the e-mail thing, though. So SAD! Kagura will be ok, don't worry. She won't end up with Kyo, but life will move on. Ayame would be an excellent Carlotta. I realized this too late .

**Yoshiru: **Kagura isn't so bad… definitely a bit weird! Thanks for the review.

**Miho Yamaguchi: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Princess Sami of Alania: **Cho sounds like Kagura! Thanks for the correction. And it's perfectly ok to put this story on the community. As long as people can still read it normally! Me likes the Broadway version. Its longer than the movie version. And Shigure has lotsa room in his sleaves!

**Shannon: **Thanks for trying to send me the lyrics. It didn't show up on the review page, so try e-mailing them to me! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ghostymangarocker: **Me loves Hana-chan. Leeks are pretty weird! Thanks for the review.

**Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: **Thanks for the e-mail and review! Yes, the Kyo Fan! Hehehe… and yes, I do get splinters from chopsticks! They hurt!

Whew… I think answering reviews takes longer than writing the chapter! Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**All I Ask of You**

Tohru Honda skipped happily home, humming a 'Phantom' song. She was proud of herself, she was doing way better in acting and she was managing to keep up with her homework. Uo and Hanijima continued to visit occasionally, helping her with chores, but other than that everything was perfect.

Actually, no, not everything was perfect. The "Viscount Yuki Fan Club" still hated her, and even more now because she spoke to Yuki using his first name. She was still avoiding Kyo, who had been suspended for picking a fight with Yuki. There was only one week left in school before the winter break and Kyo had been suspended for that week. But Tohru plodded on, looking forward to the winter holidays.

A pleasant surprise had greeted them on the bulletin board that day. There was going to be a dance in honor of the upcoming musical. It would actually be a Masquerade Ball, and all cast members were expected to go, to sing a song from the musical. This dance was to promote the play and get the students interested in buying tickets. Tohru enjoyed dances and hoped she would be able to find a date.

She entered the Sohma household and into utter chaos. Shigure and Ayame were yelling at Kyo for getting suspended for a week and "missing all those rehearsals." Kyo was yelling back at the for yelling at him and Kagura was sobbing hysterically because she wouldn't be able to go with Kyo to the dance because he was suspended and Kyo was yelling at her too for thinking he would go with her. Yuki was the only one who noticed Tohru enter. He stood up and gestured to her. She followed him to his room.

"Thanks, Yuki-kun, their yelling was hurting my ears." Tohru sat happily on his bed and took out her script.

"No problem," Yuki answered, blushing. "No script today, I'm tired of acting. And I bet you're tired, too."

Tohru nodded and put her script away. "Do you want to practice singing?"

"N-no, I… Tohru-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Um… you know the dance coming up? Do you want to go with me?"

Tohru stared, shocked, at Yuki, who was looking right into her eyes. She was speechless for a minute, then managed to stammer, "Y-yes, I-I'd love to!"

Yuki smiled at her. Then they worked on homework, neither of them saying anything. Eventually they spoke again. Tohru felt like they talked about everything, and nothing. She felt she could trust Yuki with anything. They spoke of the play, about classes, anything that came to mind. Their homework lay forgotten, they just talked. The conversation turned to Kyo.

"He…" Tohru searched for the right words. "He scares me. Its like he's trying to…" her voice trailed off.

"To ask you out." Yuki finished her sentence.

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked.

"It's a little obvious. But I know a lot about you, Tohru-kun."

She stared at him. "You do?"

Yuki looked apprehensive, as though stealing himself to say something. "I watch you. I know what classes you take, who you hang out with, everything."

"You watch me? Like in school?"

"Yes. I try to make sure no one mistreats you." His eyes sparkled. He smiled at her. "I love you, Tohru."

Tohru's mind went blank. What was happening? She started babbling uncontrollably, blushing deep crimson.

"Kyo keeps trying to find me alone, I don't like him, I think he has become a bit creepy, I wish he would just--" Tohru was cut off when Yuki pressed his lips against hers.

He let her go. He held her hands and sang.

_"No more talk of darkness. Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you. My words will warm and calm you."_

Tohru stared into his beautiful eyes, letting his word wash over her. This feeling she had… it was the same feeling she felt when Kyo sang… but this was stronger…

_"Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears, I'm here. With you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you."_

Tohru found herself singing back to him, not caring that they were in his room, that the Sohma family was in the other room, that this would look strange if someone walked in. She sang.

_"Say you'll love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now, and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you."_

Yuki grinned and, still holding her hands, turned her around. Her arms were crossing her body to her waist, where he held her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sang.

_"Let me be your shelter. Let me be your light, you're safe, no one will find you. Your fears are far behind you."_

Tohru answered him. _"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night. And you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me."_

Yuki turned her back around and held her face in his hands. _"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go, too." _Yuki put his forehead to hers. _"Tohru, that's all I ask of you."_

Tohru smiled and kissed him. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you."_

Yuki grinned back. He sang with her. _"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." _Tohru looked into his eyes, now uncertain. _"Say you love me."_

Yuki reassured her. _"You know I do."_

Tohru rested her head against his shoulder, far enough away so he wouldn't change. They sang together. _"Love me, that's all I ask of you… Anywhere you go, let me go, too! Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

They stood there, side by side, for a full, happy minute. Then Tohru couldn't stand it, she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

Immediately Yuki was enveloped in smoke and Tohru was holding a rat.

"Oh, sorry! I forgot! But, you called me "Tohru!" I love you, Yuki!" She held the rat happily.

A second later Yuki reappeared, naked, on top of Tohru and Shigure walked in.

"Oh, my…" Shigure said, trying not to laugh.

Yuki and Tohru had a lot of explaining to do, but it was worth it. They walke to school, hand in hand, the rest of that week. The talk was all over the school: The Viscount Yuki was going out with Tohru.

* * *

YAY! Sooooo Cuuuuuuute! Review, peoples! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! 


	8. Masquerade

Ok, ok! YAY! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I loved it! This one will be good, too! (At least I hope) Now let's answer those reviews!

**Vixen519: **Yeah, naked Yuki is scary. Don't worry, this is strictly PG!

**Usagi-chan624: **Yes, this was cute, but not as cute as your teddy! (right?) Thanks for the lyrics!

**Heartillyangel: **That song is my favorite duet of all time! YAY!

**MinaVarsra: **hehehe… I was grinning the whole time I wrote that…

**Ghostymangarocker: **Oh, yes, that song rocks my socks drawer… Shi-chan loves fluff, too! And sticking things in his sleeves!

**Hamgirl: **It is sooo kawaii… I love Yukiru!

**Kai Sohma: **I have no remorse for Kyo. He'll be fine, I promise.

**Magicalflame: **I'm sorry it took awhile to update! I'm glad you enjoy it!

**Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: **I totally love Yukiru! This was a fun chappie to do! And I love that song soooo much!

**KagomeGirl21: **Kawaii… I love that word!

**Princess Sami of Alania: **What song? Oh, and when are YOU going to update? PWEASE!

**Yoshiru: **I know, naked Yuki has that affect on people.

**Applehappy: **Wow, you noticed! Thanks so much!

**Moon Alchemist: **I have no idea how they spell her name. I think you're right, so I'm spelling it that way now! "Hanajima!" She's my favorite character!

**Star Gazer: **Kyo's reaction revealed this chapter! YAY!

**Animeluver911:** Well, its supposed to be a musical… I guess… YAY! ME loves musicals!

**Delirium24: **ME LOVE YUKIRU, TOO!

**Dark Inu Fan: **I can only try to relate the two… It's hard! But thanx sooo much!

**Shannon: **"Prince" can mean boy or girl. Although it usually means boy, it can be a girls, too. Check in Webster's Dictionary. I'll get around to e-mailing you sometime.

**X-Bride: **Don't worry, Kyo will be fine, I'll be sure of it. It won't be the terribly tragic ending of the real Phantom! And that joke is hilarious!

**Miho Yamaguchi: **Seen the movie: 6 times. Read the book: 0 times. I need to get around to that sometime… And don't worry, Kyo will be ok.

**Kirihara: **Wow, thanks! That was a cool review! YAY FOR FABULOSITY! (cool word)

**Aky1991: **Thanx! Nice review!

**Lil-epad: **YAY! A new reader! Thanks for reviewing!

**SpringSakura: **Thank you! Sakura is my favorite tree!

**Duckgirl566: **Me likes duckies! You're so welcome!

**Light's Blue Blossom: **More Yukiru coming! YAY!

**Phantomness785: **Thankies! I'll so my best!

Ok! Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Masquerade**

The week passed by quickly for Tohru. She walked to school hand in hand with Yuki every day, smiling to each other as people would stop and stare. The Viscount Yuki Fan Club's hatred for Tohru had increased to boiling point, but Tohru didn't have to endure too much humiliation since the girls wouldn't say anything in front of Yuki.

Tohru didn't see much of Kyo. He made no more attempts to charm Tohru, but his fury toward Yuki was such that Tohru was afraid to leave the two alone in the same room. He would silently glare at Yuki, doing nothing and seeing nothing.

Not everyone was upset they were going out, though. Hatori stopped by on Wednesday to report that Akito was ok with their relationship. Shigure and Ayame thought it was hilarious, and Kagura was happy Tohru wasn't trying to steal away Kyo. Everyone in the Sohma family thought they were a perfect couple. Even Hanajima and Uo simply said, "It's about time."

As happy as they were, there was little time for them to spend time together. Between rehearsals (in which their workload was doubled) and school work, they were tied up. On Thursday, the day before the dance, Shigure spoke to the cast.

"Ok, everyone! The dance is your first taste of showbiz! You have all practiced the song long enough, so give it all you've got!"

The next day, Friday, there was no school. But the cast still had to wake early to set up the gym for the dance. Momiji got overexcited and tangled himself up in the streamers, but other than that everything was cool. The only cast member not there was Kyo, as he was still suspended. Then they practiced the song again. Tohru was really sick of it now.

The crew headed home for lunch and got changed into their costumes. They were encouraged to wear their play costumes, so Tohru dressed in the dress she wears during "Think of Me." Yuki wore an outfit to be Prince Charming, which seemed to suit him. Momiji dressed as Bugs Bunny and Kagura in her Prima Donna costume. Shigure and Ayame put on hats fto be a rooster and a sheep.

The went to the party that night at seven. Tohru wanted to say goodbye to Kyo, but he had locked himself in his room.

At school the met up with Hanajima (a witch) and Uo (a baseball player for the New York Yankees).

"Where's Kyo-san?" Hanajima asked.

"He's still suspended. He can't come." Tohru sounded worried, but Yuki reassured her.

"He doesn't like dances. It's ok."

The gym looked much better with the light effects than when they set it up. There were some group dances they participated in, and a few singles they danced in. Tohru and Yuki held hands, being unable to hold each other close. It was very enjoyable, and Tohru laughed loudly with the rest of the group when jokes were told and felt totally carefree. She hadn't felt so good in so long.

Eventually Shigure stood up on the stage and anounced the performance. The cast stood in the center of the gym and prepared to sing. Momiji and the student who plays

Firmin stood in front and sung the into.

**Firmin:** _Monsieur Andre!_

**Momiji:** _Monsieur Firmin!_

**Firmin:** _Dear Andre, what a splendid party. _

**Momiji:** _The prologue to a bright new year. _

**Firmin:** _Quite a night, I'm impressed. _

**Momiji:** _Well, one does one's best. _

**Both:** _Here's to us! _

**Momiji:** _The toast of all the city-- _

**Firmin: **_What a pity that The Phantom can't be here! _

**All Cast:**

_Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade _

_Masquerade _

_Hide your face _

_So the world will never find you _

_Masquerade! _

_Every face a different shade _

_Masquerade _

_Look around _

_There's another mask behind you _

**Some of Cast:**

_- Flash of mauve, splash of puce, Fool a king, ghoul a goose _

_- Green and black, queen and priest, Trace of rouge, face of beast _

_- Faces! Take your turn _

_- Take a ride _

_- On the merry-go-round _

_- In an inhuman race _

_- Eye of gold, thigh of blue, True is false, who is who? _

_- Curl of lip, swirl of gown, Ace of hearts, face of clown _

_- Faces! Drink it in, drink it up _

_- Till you've drowned, In the light, in the sound _

_- But who can name the face? _

**All Cast:**

_Masquerade! _

_Grinning yellow, spinning reds _

_Masquerade _

_Take your fill _

_Let the spectacle astound you _

_Masquerade! _

_Burning glances, turning heads _

_Masquerade _

_Stop and stare _

_At the sea of smiles around you _

(**quietly**) _Masquerade _

_Seething shadows, breathing lies _

_Masquerade _

_You can fool any friend _

_Who ever knew you _

_(**loudly**) Masquerade! _

_Leering satyrs, peering eyes _

_Masquerade _

_Run and hide _

_But a face will still pursue you _

**Kagura: **_What a night! _

**Piangi:** _What a crowd. _

**Momiji:** _Makes you glad-- _

**Firmin: **_Makes you proud of All the creme de la creme-- _

**Kagura:** _Watching us watching them. _

**Hanajima: **_And all our troubles are in the past--_

**Piangi:** _Three months of relief-- _

**Kagura:** _Of delight! _

**Momiji:** _Of Elysian peace _

**Firmin:** _And we can breate at last. _

**Momiji: **_No more notes-- _

**Piangi:** _No more ghost. _

**Mdm. Giry:** _Here's to health-- _

**Momiji:** _Here's a toast to a prosperouse year-- _

**Firmin:** _To our friends who are here _

**All:** _And may our splendor never fade _

**Piangi:** _What a blessed release-- _

**Mdm. Giry:** _And what a masquerade._

Tohru and Yuki walked away from the rest of the crowd. The took each other's hands and sang together.

**Tohru**: _Think of it _

_A secret engagement. Look, your future bride. _

_Just think of it. _

**Yuki**: _But why is it a secret? _

_What have we to hide? _

_You promised me-- _

**Tohru**: _No Raoul. Please don't. They'll see. _

**Yuki**: _Let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime. _

_Christine, what are you afraid of? _

**Tohru: **_Let's not argue _

**Yuki**: _Let's not argue _

**Tohru**: _Please pretend _

**Yuki**: _I can only hope _

**Tohru**: _You will understand in time _

**Yuki**: _I'll understand in time. _

Tohru and Yuki walked back to the rest of the cast. Yuki leaned in and kissed Tohru. The watching crowd cheers.

**All Cast:**

_Masquerade! _

_Paper faces on parade _

_Masquerade _

_Hide your face _

_So the world will never find you _

_Masquerade! _

_Every face a different shade _

_Masquerade _

_Look around _

_There's another mask behind you _

_Masquerade! _

_Burning glances, turning heads _

_Masquerade _

_Stop and stare _

_At the sea of smiles around you _

_Masquerade! _

_Grinning yellows, spinning reds _

_Masquerade _

_Take your fill _

_Let the spectacle astound you--_

The cast broke off to loud cheers from the crowd. Tohru could only beam as they all celebrated and approved. The music changed back to dancing songs and Tohru distinctively heard someone from the cheering crowd say, "I'll have to see the play now."

Yuki walked to the food table to get some punch for him and Tohru. She stood standing with Uo and Hanajima, who were both quickly asked to dance with boys from the school. Tohru noticed Kagura and Momiji rejecting many proposals to dance and knew it was because of the curse.

"Hello, Tohru. May I have this dance?"

She jumped at the voice behind her. She turned, thinking it was Yuki--who else would call her "Tohru?"--but found someone different.

At first she did not recognize him. He wore a black mask that covered half of his face and a red cloak. She stared into his eyes and gasped.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Shh! Don't shout my name!" he said nervously. "Want to dance?"

"Want to--what? What are you doing here?"

"Dancing with you."

He took her hands and led her to the dance floor. She followed, wondering if the world had ended.

"You aren't supposed to be here! You'll be caught, you'll--" She was cut off when he put his hands to her lips.

"Tohru, I love you."

Herhead was spinning too fast. What was happening? She felt dizzy, someone was walking toward them, Kyo was closing in to kiss her…

"You idiot cat! What are you doing here?" It was Yuki, striding over to them.

Tohru pulled her hands away from Kyo, looking at him fearfully. He stared from Tohru to Yuki, looking as though he would scream. Then he turned and left the gym, looking angry and betrayed.

"Yuki…" Tohru said.

He held her shoulders protectively.

* * *

That's it! Thanks to Ashley-chan for the lyrics! Next chapter: Wishing you were Somehow Here again! See yall then! 


	9. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Ok! Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school. (Waking up at five o'clock, inhaling some breakfast, coming home at three and doing my homework until eight at night, then falling asleep again… and again… and again…) So, yeah! Ok, thanks to (?) for sending these lyrics! Let's answer those reviews!

**Moon Alchemist: **Sorry for the cliffy, I didn't mean to. And what in the world is a "beta?" I reviewed you with some help on the name things. Do ya need more help?

**Princess Sami of Alania: **What is that song? Me is sooo confused… I guess I'll ask Ashy-chan… And when are you gonna bother to update?

**Heartillyangel: **Kyo THINKS he loves Tohru. Don't worry, he'll end up just fine. He'll find the one, I promise.

**Lil-epad: **Cool pen name! I love Yuki/Tohru ones too.

**Usagi-chan624: **Of course I used those lyrics! And I healed your hand… And, by the way, the time ain't right yet. Soon! And Shi-chan and Aya-chan do look good in those outfits!

**Angel21: **YAY FOR DRAMA! Thanx a lot!

**Hamgirl: **Thanks for enjoying it!

**CharriXD: **I know, Akito will probably never accept their relationship. But we can hope! And don't worry, Kyo has a happy ending, too.

**Vixen519: **Thank you, thank you! bows I'm so happy you love the story!

**Phantomness758: **Your whining doesn't bother me! If you ever need to whine to someone, e-mail me!

**Ghostymangarocker: **Yes, that was his Phantom costume. And I don't think I can fit that song into the ficcie, sorry. Kyo won't cooperate. Kyo screams at the author that he hates that song sorry, Ghosty!

**Crimonnett: **I'm sorry for the cliffy, really! I'm glad you like it!

**Light's Blue Blossom: **Yeah, no kissie for Kyo… yet. Thanks for reviewing!

**Inu-yuki lover100: **Aww, shucks! Everyone has said they love me! I'm such a heartbreaker… Just kidding LOL… Thanks for reviewing!

**Nomadgirl66: **Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for reviewing!

**Yoshiru: **No, he's not busted… yet… I'm not a fan of Kyo, either. Too angry! Mean Kyo…

**Chaka the Chopstick Ninja: **Those are my favorite songs, too! Actually, I love them all…

**X-Bride: **I can't wait till At The Zoo! Hurry, hurry! And Kyo won't get luck for a while… not until he finds his TRUE love. (Hana-chan) I know that's pretty much impossible, But not in fanfiction! Mwahahahahaha! And no, Tohru and Yuki aren't getting married… yet… MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Dark Inu Fan: **Thank you! Me is trying sooo hard… and that was like the movie, wasn't it? COOL!

**Magicalflame: **Thanks for the compliment and review!

**Miho Yamaguchi: **I know what you mean, Tohru is hard to imagine kissing anybody! But that's what fanfiction is all about! YAY! Don't worry, "Cat-fan," Kyo will end up ok.

**Yuki and Tohru Forever: **YAY YUKIRU! And my story is… um… "charming" and "exquisite!" BIG WORDS! COOL! Thanks a lot!

**WHPIAR: **Wow, you like everybody! Cool! Thanks forever!

**Shannon: **I love inuyasha! I'll have to check out those stories! YAY!

**Singingstargt: **Thanks sooo much for the lyrics! They saved my life! YAY! And I know not all of the words are correct, but the idea is the same! THANKS!

**CrystalClear444: **I will update ASAP! (kinda hard with school) Thanx!

Wow… I wonder how many times my reviews have simply said, "OMG! This is so good update soon!" C'mon, people! At least review me something interesting…

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again**

Tohru spent the next few days gloomily wondering what was going on. She tried talking to Kyo but he was avoiding her as much as she had avoided him. She was so depressed she even spent less time with Yuki. Her sadness continued all through the winter holidays and into January. New Years in the Sohma household was also gloomy, as her sadness always made everyone else depressed.

She wasn't doing well in the musical, either. She was frowning when she was supposed to be happy and she mixed up the words to many of the songs. After finally doing so badly during a rehearsal, Shigure asked her to stay afterward.

"What's wrong, Tohru-chan?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just… just nervous." Tohru couldn't bear to worry Shigure with her problems. And if she told him Kyo had gone to the dance when he was suspended, Kyo might lose his part in the play. Thinking of Kyo made her eyes fill with tears, and he had said he loved her…

"Well, I hope it's nothing. The play is in weeks, and I don't think your mother would want you to be sad this close to opening night. You're making everyone else depressed."

This hit something close to Tohru. As she left the theatre, she thought. She was doing badly… and her mother really wouldn't want her to be dpressed with this opportunity. She was to lead character! She had to try to be happier.

Which, of course, is very easy for Tohru. She went home that day and baked a large pie, cheering up the rest of the family as best as she could. She hated people worrying about her, so she did her best to be cheerful. She even managed to smile happily smile at Kyo and from then on she was the happiest girl in the world. When she tried, she could really do some amazing things.

Hanajima and Uo were happy to see Tohru cheerful. Hanajima asked her if she was still worrying about Kyo. (Tohru had told them about the Masquerade incident.)

"No, I'm not worried. I don't love him, and I think he will find a great person eventually." Tohru answered bravely. Hanajima gave a rare smile at these words.

"He might… if he can get over you," said Uo sarcastically.

Tohru frowned at these words. Would Kyo get over her? She was sure he would, Tohru didn't think she was that great of a person… how could anyone love her that much?

Then she remembered the one person who had loved her that much. Her mother. She hadn't visited her in a while, and she was sure her mother would worry.

After rehearsal that day, Tohru hopped on the bus and made her way to the graveyard where her mother's remains were kept. Tohru thought on the way… why did she still think of her mother as alive? She had been dead for a while now… yet Tohru didn't want to let go…

When she stepped off the bus she was hit with the bitter cold of winter. Snow was falling as she entered the grave yard. She trudged through cold and headed to her mother's burial place.

"Mom… I'm in the school play. I wish you could see it…"

Tohru gloomily strode to the pedestal that had her mother's ashes. She found a song surfacing to the surface of her memory.  
_"You were once my one companion… you were all that mattered… You were once a friend and mother--then my world was shattered…"_  
She stood before the grave and sang.  
_"Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near… Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here… Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would … Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could…"  
_Tohru knelt before her mother and bowed. She sang quietly, not to herself, but to her mother.  
_"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem, for you, the wrong companions--you were warm and gentle…"_

She rested her head on the step before the ashes. Her song echoed silently and quietly through the graveyard.

_"Too many years fighting back tears… Why can't the past just die…? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye… Try to forgive, teach me to live, give me the strength to try…"_  
She stood back up and walked around her mom… her voice grew in strength as she sang on.  
_"No more memories, no more silent tears , No more gazing across the wasted years… Help me say goodbye."_

Tohru bowed once more before finishing her song. _"Help me say… good… bye."_

She stayed where she was for a moment before she turned and walked away from the grave. She was sad her mother was gone, but…. Her mother had given her strength. She knew Christine's song was wrong. She would hear her mother's voice once more. One day… she would see her again.

Before she walked very far from her mother's grave, though, Tohru stopped at the sound of a voice.

_"You alone can make my song take flight…" _Tohru turned to see Kyo walking toward her. He stood before her, smiling slightly.

"Kyo-kun…? What are you doing here?" Tohru asked nervously. The way he was smiling made her nervous…

"Tohru… I love you. Don't you understand?" He asked.

"I--Kyo, I don't--"

"Tohru, be with me. You love me, too, I see it in your eyes when you look at me! What do you want me to do?" Kyo pleaded. There was a strange gleam in his eye…

"Kyo-kun, I do love you! I just--I don't love you like that--" She grabbed his arms and shook him slightly. "You're a brother to me! I want the best for you, but that is not me, I love Yuki!"

Kyo went rigid at the sound of that name. "Why… do you love that rat?"

Tohru was taken aback with that question. He yelled in her face angrily.

"That rat has ruined my life! He ruined it, I should be in the zodiac, not him! I should--" He was cut off when a fist made contact with his face.

Yuki stood between Tohru and Kyo, who was standing up wiping blood from his nose.

"Do not yell at Tohru." Tohru had never seen Yuki this angry. He was shaking, fists clasped so tightly his fingernails were cutting into his hand. Kyo stood before Yuki, challenging him.

"I'll do what I want, you stupid rat!"

Kyo ran forward and aimed a punch at his face, but Yuki dodged that and kicked his stomach. Tohru screamed as Kyo did a strangely brilliant move and tripped Yuki. He collapsed on the ground, but was back up a second later.

This fight was different than the others these two had had. Kyo was so angry he was actually hitting Yuki and Yuki's anger allowed him to hold his ground.

"Stop! STOP!" Tohru lunged forward and grabbed Yuki right before he could finish Kyo off. There was a loud popping noise and Yuki the rat lay in Tohru's arms. Kyo got up and ran from the graveyard. Tohru put the rat down and looked away as Yuki dressed again.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, but I couldn't let you hurt him."

"Why?" Yuki asked. He had finished dressing and stood next to Tohru.

"He… isn't right in the head… I don't know what's wrong with him…"

Yuki answered her. "He has been driven mad with jealousy."

Tohru cried and Yuki took her hand to lead her home.

* * *

OK! That's it for chapter 9! Next we have opening night…! YAY! 


	10. The Point of No Return

Oh, my gosh! It has been too long since I've updated, I'm soooo sorry! I have school now, and it has been sooo difficult to find time to write! Just know that I'm doing it all for you, my faithful readers! You all make the effort worthwhile!

Ok, everyone, I really wish I had the time to answer all your reviews! I'm sorry, but thanks to those of you who think Kyo should get a life, cuz I think so, too! Thanks to those who want Yukiru moments, there will be more, just not in this chapter, unfortunately. Thanks especially to those of you who think I am a good author, because I try sooo hard! Thanks to you all! And I'm sorry to fans of Kyo, I may have portrayed him badly in the last chapter, I know he really isn't that much of an idiot… actually, he is… but anyways, I'm sorry! OK! Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Point of No Return**

The incident in the graveyard rattled Tohru, and she felt very guilty about the fight. She wished more than anything that she could have prevented it. Her unhappiness was strong, but… she remembered Shigure's words. She didn't want anyone to worry.

She also had sort of a plan about Kyo. She had to tell him she wasn't in love with him without him getting upset. Not a great plan, but what could she do? She considered breaking up with Yuki to make it easier for Kyo, but the weeks she had spent with Yuki had been the happiest time in her life. No, she wouldn't do it. She could never leave the only person she had been able to love since her mother.

Opening night was almost upon them, and the cast's workload was unbelievable. Tohru found herself singing and rehearsing in the bathroom and while changing clothes. She was extremely nervous, and though Yuki reassured her that everything would be ok, she couldn't help imagining the theatre, full of people, all looking at her…

When Hanajima and Uo heard about what happened in the graveyard, Hanajima became strangely depressed and Uo became angry. In fact, she "accidentally" dropped a stage prop on Kyo during their final rehearsal.

Shigure and Ayame were totally serious about the play. Even Momiji wasn't goofing off in rehearsals. The whole cast was fired up and excited, and Tohru couldn't help but catch the grin spreading through the students. Even Kagura was smiling. Tohru asked her why.

"Huh? Why am I happy?" Kagura asked.

"Yes. I thought you were upset about Kyo."

Kagura frowned. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't feel as attached to Kyo anymore." When she said this Kagura seemed surprised at the words. "I'm not attached!"

Tohru, though, wasn't surprised. Kyo had been extremely angry and had been taking his anger out on Kagura. At first it had broken her heart, but she had somehow gotten past it and became friendly with the rest of the cast, and had developed a very strong friendship with another boy, a senior who would attend Kagura's college at the end of the year.

Tohru was glad at least someone had a happy love life.

On the day of Opening Night, a Saturday, almost the entire Sohma family stopped by to wish them luck. Tohru was told by Hatori, Kisa, and Haru to "break a leg" so many times she was afraid she might do it. She, Kagura, Yuki, and Kyo finally got through the crowd of people and managed to get to school to get ready.

While Tohru was getting into costume, Hanajima found herself alone on the stage. She had arrived early and was already changed. The stage was empty and silent. She loved the thought of an audience seeing her and the rest of the cast performing. She loved being involved with the musical.

Hanajima heard a sound to her left. She was not as alone as she had thought. Kyo Sohma stood in the shadows feet away, also staring at the empty stage. He didn't seem to have noticed her.

She stood next to him. "Hello, Sohma-kun."

Jumping, Kyo turned to her. He nodded. "Hanajima-san."

They stood silently for a minute, then Hana spoke. "How are things between you and Tohru-chan?"

When he looked surprised, Hana laughed. "Everybody knows you love her. What's going on?"

He looked uncomfortable. "She… she doesn't want me," he whispered.

"Why?"

"That stupid Yuki took her!" He clenched his fist tightly. "He takes everything! He doesn't deserve it!"

Hana looked at him sadly. "I don't think he "took" her. If anything, she took him." She walked up to him. "She doesn't want to hurt you."

Kyo looked away. "I know she doesn't. She loves me."

He started to walk away, but Hana caught up. "She isn't the only one who loves you." She grabbed his clenched fist. He stopped, staring at her, and felt his fist unclench. She had strangely beautiful eyes…

Suddenly, Kyo shook his head. He took his hand away from Hanajima's. "Yes, she is." He walked down the stairs to the dressing rooms.

Tohru was up on the stage a few minutes later with the rest of the cast.

"Why are you crying?" She asked Hana.

Hana wiped her eyes. "Just excited."

The musical began.

When Tohru first stepped onstage, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the many faces in the audience. She couldn't move for a second, then she finally caught her senses and was acting.

It was the most amazing feeling. She found herself forgetting about the audience and she became Christine. Everything Christine felt was what worried Tohru. She felt one with her part for the first time. She sang, sang with Yuki, sang with Kyo, sang with herself, Christine. Everything was real.

This feeling lasted until the end of the play. She realized what was happening. Kyo, when he sang with her, was trying to get her back. It was his final attempt. Not that anyone but herself could notice, as the Phantom was supposed to be romancing her. But she felt his grip upon her, when she looked into his eyes or when he held her waist in a stage hug. She was caught up in him, and he wouldn't let go.

Tohru found herself dreading the next song. She changed into her Don Juan costume and feared the walk onstage. She knew what Kyo would do during the next song… she would not be able to resist…. But the memory of how Yukoi made her feel drover her onstage.

She sat, waiting. He showed up, telling a guard to leave. They were alone onstage.

His voice broke into her.

_"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest purge…" _Kyo stood before her, tossing back the cape of his Phantom costume. _"In pursuit of that wish which, 'till now, has been silent, silent…" _He put his fingers to his lips, grinning at her. _"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge… In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me… Now you are here with me. No second thoughts. You've decided… decided…"_

The Phantom walked closer to her, around her. He sang easily, charming her to look at him.

_"Past the Point of No Return… no backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past… no thought of "If" or "when." No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend…"_

He grasped her waist, singing into her ear. His power shook her, and she was afraid.

_"What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks it's door? What sweet seduction lies before us? …Past the Point of No Return. The final threshold… What long unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the Point of No Return…"_

Tohru shook before him. She had to sing, she had to… but she couldn't. She couldn't…

Something clicked in her head. Tohru couldn't, but Christine could. Tohru opened her mouth and Christine's voice filled the auditorium.

_"You have brought me to that moment when words run dry… to that moment when speech disappears into silence… silence…_

_"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided… decided…"_

As Christine sang, the Phantom stood astonished. They walked around each other, voices echoing around the stage.

_"Past the Point of No Return… No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun…Past, no thought of right or wrong. One final question: How long should we to wait before we're one?"_

The two singers ascended staircases, Christine singing fiercely, challenging the Phantom, who could only stare hungrily at her.

_"When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping thought burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"_

The song elevated to a whole new level. The heat in the room was stifling. The audience stared at the young actors, but they stared only at each other. They say Christine and the Phantom of the Opera. They sang as one.

_"Past the Point of No Return. The final threshold. The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn. We've passed the Point of No Return…"_

Christine and the Phantom reached each other at the top of the stairs, Phantom caressing Christine's waist and stomach. All breathing was extinguished in the room, save fore Christine, who was panting for air.

Kyo, not the Phantom, whispered in her ear.

_"Tohru… Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude… say you want me with you here, beside you…"_

Tohru woke up. She was no longer Christine. She was Tohru, and this was Kyo speaking into her ear. Kyo, begging for her love. She faced him. Tears streaked down his face, eyes longing for her. She couldn't do it…

_"Anywhere you go, let me go, too. Tohru, that's all I ask of--"_

He broke off when Tohru ripped his mask of, revealing a face that was hideous with make up. Tohru has told him "No."

* * *

Well, that was fun! Have you guys ever had any of those moments when a story seems to write itself? When as soon as you start, the words come to you? That's what happened in this chapter! So cool! 


	11. Down Once More

Ok, I'm here! Kage Hikari is back! Again, forgive me for not updating soon. But I hope this chapter will make it all better! I wish I had time to answer all those reviews, but I've found that if I do I'm up all night! Just some main concerns: I know some of you thought Hana was OOC last chapter. Well, answer me this: if you were in love, wouldn't you act a little strange? I know I do! So, please understand that love is a very difficult thing to predict. Also, some want to know if this story is almost over. Yes, alas, it is. After this chapter, there is only one more until this is over. Sorry! Ok, here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Down Once More**

The audience was breathless in rapture of the performance before them. The people and characters they knew well were transformed. The story before them was played out perfectly, all the pieces in place. Christine and the Phantom were finishing their song, "The Point of No Return."

Shigure was filled with pride at how well the cast had performed. Ayame was also happy at the amazing talents of Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. The whole cast was so excited at the amazing production, and it had just reached it's peak.

The last lines of music died away. Tohru listened to Kyo chanting in her ear, begging her to stay with him. Tohru lifted the mask off his face.

Several audience members screamed at the horrific face of death that was actually make-up under Kyo's mask. Everyone held their breath as the Phantom took in his rejection.

Then all chaos broke loose. The Phantom released the fake chandelier onto the stage and fake flames erupted. The cast members played their part properly and screamed, milling around the stage while the Phantom captured Christine and took her offstage.

More screaming occurred at that time when Kagura, playing Carlotta, found Pianji's "dead" body. Then Firmin and Momiji, playing Andre, yelled about how they were ruined. Yuki made his way to the front of the stage and spoke to the girl playing Madame Giry.

"Where did he take her?"

"Come with me, monsieur. I will take you to him. But remember, keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Hanajima broke in, speaking to Yuki. "I'll come with you."

"No!" Madame Giry said. "You must stay here. Come with me, monsieur!"

Hanajima held back more cast members as Madam Giry led Raoul offstage.

The background onstage changed, now to Kyo leading Tohru down the steps leading to his lair.

_"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as Hell!"_

Tohru struggled to keep up, then was jerked slightly as Kyo turned to sing to her.

"_Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my horrid face!"_

In the back ground the audience heard the singing of the cast. _"Track down this murderer, he must be found! Track down this murderer, he must be found!"_

Kyo sang to Tohru again, passionately, with tears streaming down his face. _"Hounded down by everyone, hit with hatred everywhere, no kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere! Christine… why? Why?"_

An another area of the stage, Madam Giry sang to Yuki feverishly as she led him to where the Phantom was bringing Christine. _"Keep your hand at the level of your eyes…"_

They stopped. "This is as far as I dare go." Yuki thanked her and Raoul continued the pursuit.

Christine and the Phantom finally stopped at his lair. Christine now wore the wedding dress the Phantom had crafted. She sang angrily to him, furious tears falling down her cheeks.

_"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"_

Kyo answered back, the Phantom's voice ringing throughout the stage. _"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, as you've so denied me the joys of the flesh."_ He ran his hand along her face. She turned away.

_"This face, the infection, which poisons our love…"_ He turned to face a mirror. _"This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing. A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes to late! Turn around and face your fate! An eternity of this, before your eyes…"_ Kyo put a veil over Tohru's head, turning her to face him. He fell into sobs of sorrow.

Christine put her hand on the Phantom's cheek. _"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies."_

At that moment Raoul appeared, looking exhausted. Bars separated him from the Phantom and Christine.

The Phantom smiled. _"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!"_

It took great effort for Tohru not to shout, "Yuki!" Instead, she called, "Raoul!"

_"Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true! You have truly made my night!" _The Phantom taunted Raoul, grabbing Christine's arm.

Yuki gripped at the bars as Raoul sang. _"Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?"_

The Phantom jerked Christine again. _"Your lover makes a passionate plea."_

_"Please, Raoul, it's useless!" _Tohru pleaded.

Yuki jerked even harder at the plastic bars. _"I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!"_

_"The world showed no compassion to me!" _spat the Phantom.

_"Christine, Christine," _called Yuki. _"Let me see her."_

The Phantom smiled, pulling a switch—the cue for the tech crew to raise the bars. _"Be my guest, sir."_

Raoul entered the Phantom's haven. Kyo grabbed a nearby rope and descended the stairs to face him.

_"Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?"_

Kyo leapt forward, wrapping the rope around Yuki's neck. He screamed at him, anger coursing through him. Yuki's neck was uncomfortably tight, and he whispered to Kyo, "Not so hard!"

Kyo took no notice. _"Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine!"_

Her turned to her. She was stunning in a wedding dress of pure white. He sang, pleading with her.

_"Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice: this is the Point of No Return!"_

Every breath in the audience was held. Hanajima stared at her loved one, tears streaming down her face. The air was so thick in the room you could cut the tension with a knife. The young actors' performance was astounding…

Finally, Tohru sang. Christine's voice echoed all over the auditorium.

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate… grow cold, and turn to tears of HATE!"_

This announcement let go a series of singing all at once. Yuki sang to her, begging. _"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me… I did it all for you and all for nothing!" _Kyo grabbed more rope, fastening it all over Yuki. _"Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity…" _

Tohru watched, gravely listening to the two young men's voices. They sang over each other, both trying to be heard.

_"For either way you choose, you cannot win…"_

The Phantom moved into greater prominence. _"So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" _He tightened the cord over Yuki's head. He retaliated with singing, _"Why make her lie to you to save me?"_

The three sang all at once again, the audience only seeing the story of the Phantom unfold. But to the young actors, there was a much deeper story happening. The fight for Tohru.

_"I tried so hard to free you…"_

_"You've passed the Point of No Return!"_

It was here Tohru paused. She ached, because she knew what she must do. Kyo would never let her and Yuki be together. He hurt too badly to let her be happy. Her heart was filled with pity for the person before her, driven to the brink for love. She swallowed hard, nervousness creeping into her. But she sang on.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness… what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you… you are not alone!"_

Tohru drew toward Kyo, taking his weeping face in her arms. She placed her lips on his, caressing his neck. Kyo was at first surprised, then kissed back longingly. But to his great amazement, the kiss did nothing to heal the empty hole within him. He pulled out of the kiss, still weeping.

He took her own head in hand. "I'm so sorry, Tohru," he whispered.

From there on the Phantom returned, urging Christine and Raoul to leave. _"Go, forget me, forget all of this!" _Back stage the sounds of the imminent mob grew louder. _"Go NOW! Go now and leave me!"_

Tohru helped Yuki walk away from the ropes. The Phantom opened a small music box, singing along to the tune echoing from it.

_"Masquerade… paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face, so the world can never find you…"_

A shadow passed over him. He looked up to see Christine standing over him. She placed a ring in his hand. Kyo's tears fell onto the diamond as he clasped it._ "Christine, I love you."_

Tohru took Yuki's arms. They left the stage, singing.

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you… Share each day with me, each life, each morning…"_

Kyo watched them go. His heart was swelling with pride and joy. This was not what he expected at all. He thought he would hurt, and maybe feel empty, but he was wrong. He felt only a sudden release; he had let her go. It took great effort not to smile.

_"You alone can make my song take flight… It's over now, the music of the night!"_

Kyo crushed the glass himself, now free of the Phantom's power. He made an escape through the broken mirror; the glass was fake and had broken easily since it was made of sugar.

The Phantom had exited the stage. Before any more movement could occur, though, Hanajima entered. She examined the glass and music box. She found his mask. The curtains closed on the scene.

* * *

Ok, wow! That was fun! Ok, regrettably, only one more chapter left: Learn to be Lonely! See ya then! 


	12. Learn to be Lonely

Man… I never thought this day would come. Well, I did, but not so soon! This is the final chapter of Tohru Daae. This has been an amazing experience. This story has been so much to me, and for a good reason . By the way, do any of you like Harry Potter? I just started a Fiction about that. Read it, if you like.

I would like to take this time to make an announcement. My best friend, Ashley, has been bugging me for a while now, asking who is the one person I love. Well, I announce this proudly, on the whole internet, before the whole world. I love you, Ashley. This is the time I was waiting for. This story was written for you. So, everyone, enjoy the final chapter! There will be a thanks to reviewers after the story!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Learn to be Lonely**

"_Child of the wilderness… born into emptiness… Learn to be lonely… Learn to find your way in darkness…"_

The musical was performed for three nights in a row after opening night. The auditorium got more and more full each day, and was jam packed by the final performance. It was amazing, and everybody who left the stage felt as though their money had not been wasted.

Tohru was so happy. She was with Yuki, Kyo had approved, and the acting became easier every night. She spent all her free time with Yuki, going shopping and to the same ice cream parlor she had visited with Kyo earlier. They were inseparable, and the best part was, Tohru felt no guilt. Kyo left them alone usually, but sometime he would join them, and the tension once felt between him and Yuki seemed to be fading. He would still curse at him and they would occasionally fight (resulting in Kyo's demise) but they generally were well-behaved.

"_Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely… Learn to be your one companion…"_

Tohru was amazed. Yuki and Kyo had become like a second group of friends, but Kyo left plenty of time to just her and Yuki. His kisses filled her with such happiness, and her dreams were filled with nothing but Yuki.

There were only a few people that weren't overjoyed at this. Kyo, while happy about his freedom, still felt lonely. He wanted a love of his own. Tohru was great, but her affections stayed with Yuki. He wasn't as depressed as before, of course, but his heart still ached.

Saki Hanajima was also upset. Not many people could tell, since she always seemed upset, but she was. Even her powers seemed to be reacting strangely—she had accidentally zapped the Viscount Yuki fan club when they yelled at Tohru the other day. Her love for Kyo was unrequited, and that just hurt. Whenever she had seen Kyo come near, she had somehow disappeared behind Uo to avoid looking at him.

These two souls were unhappy, but they would soon unite.

_"Ever dreamed out in the world… there are arms to hold you?"_

When Kyo walked to school alone on Saturday (the last performance) he found himself at a deserted auditorium. He had come early to avoid watching that rat kissing Tohru. He still hated Yuki, just as much as before, and Tohru hadn't changed that. Kyo sat down at the edge of the stage. Somehow, he got a feeling of deja vous just as Hanajima sat down next to him.

_"You've always known… your heart was on it's own…"_

"Hello, Sohma-san." She said politely.

Kyo grumbled. "Don't say that. Being called "san" makes me twitch. Just call me "Kyo."" He said this without really thinking.

"Kyo…kun?" she said.

"What?"

"Um… nothing, really. Excited for closing night?"

"Sure."

They sat in silence for awhile. Then Saki spoke.

"Tohru-kun and Sohma-kun are going out. But…"

"What?"

She spoke so quietly he could hardly hear her. "Don't you love Tohru-kun?"

Kyo looked at her thoughtfully. "Well, yes… but…"

He seemed confused, as though this thought had only just occurred to him. "I love her. But, I guess it's different. Like I want her to be happy, even if it's not me. Almost like brotherly love… I guess…"

Saki smiled at him. This was a strange situation for them. Kyo hardly expressed any emotion except anger.

"So, what will you do now?" Saki asked.

Kyo thought that over. "Brood."

Saki's smile was very small. "Nobody likes brooders."

"But I can't help it. I still hate that idiot Yuki!"

"_So laugh in your loneliness… child of the wilderness… Learn to be lonely… Learn how to love… life that is lived alone…"_

Her smile once again faded. "If you can't move on, then I guess you'll just have to learn to be lonely." She stood and walked away, eyes blank and staring straight ahead.

"Wait—Hanajima-san!"

"What?"

Kyo found his face burning, getting redder and redder. Why? He cleared his throat and said, "What if I don't want to be lonely?"

Saki stared for a long minute at him. Then she cocked her head to one side and said, "Well, I guess that's something that you'll have to decide for yourself."

Was it his imagination, or was there a twinkle of something in her eye? Did she know something? What was she thinking?

As Saki walked away, Kyo made a split-second decision. He ran and caught up to her.

"Hanajima-san? Um… after the play tonight, do you want to go get an ice cream or something? My treat."

Saki smiled again. This time, Kyo noticed how her eyes slightly lit up when she did and how cut her lips were. "If it's a date, then you should just call me Saki."

"Ok… Saki."

_"Learn to be lonely… life can be loved, life can be lived… alone…"_

* * *

Ok, guys, short chapter, I know. Well, I hope this is a nice ending! Thank you all so much for reading! It was really all of you that helped me keep going! I wish I could thank you all individually, but that would take forever! So here are some comments to a few individual reviewers. THANKS!

**Usagi-chan624: **Obviously, you were the best contributor. Thanks for all the support and everything! Thanks for simply being my friend. YOU ROCK! Anyways, yes, you are number three. You probably already guessed, huh? But now you have to tell me! Talk to me. Love ya lots!

**ETERNAL SUMMER: **You really are a great friend. Thanks for reading, update Yaoke, and take care of Ashley for me! I can't be there, so watch out for her! Thanks.

**X-Bride: **Ah, my faithful reviewer! Thanks a ton for sticking with it, even though some of my writing decisions you didn't agree with. You certainly gave some good advice! Keep reading and writing!

**Moon Alchemist: **Man, am I glad you're ok! Don't stop Emotions, it's really good! And maybe you can read my Harry Potter fic? But thanks for being a reader, I'm eternally grateful! See ya, Ravie!

**Shannon: **Don't forget to e-mail me! All that advice was helpful throughout the story, and you are really cool! I hope your dad gets better soon, and keep talking to me!

**Chaka:** You haven't e-mailed in a while. You're slacking! But it's ok, and you always find time to read my story, so thank you! Talk to ya soon!

Man, I wish there was time for all of those faithful reviewers! Thanks to ya all, and keep in touch, if possible!


End file.
